1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and more particularly, relates to a portable device for locking the position of a sliding window and the like.
2. Background Information
Every day people are victimized by criminals that gain entry through sliding glass windows and doors. Most sliding doors have locks, as do most sliding windows. However, some sliding windows do not lock and few, if any, provide for a lock in a partially opened position. Often a person would like to have a sliding window partially open to have air circulate, but this can sometimes be dangerous.
People have been victimized by criminals who have gained access through sliding glass windows that were partially opened. A criminal can simply push the window open and climb in to gain access to an area. For example, a substantial number of trains, and particularly those in Europe, have compartments with sliding glass doors and windows. Since train conductors must gain access to these compartments they are not provided with any type of locks. Travelers have been victimized by criminals gaining access through these entry points.
In recent years a family was attacked, and one family member murdered when the criminals gained access through an open sliding window. In another case, a baby was kidnapped while sleeping in its crib by a criminal gaining access through a sliding glass window. In areas such as those in trains, travelers are particularly vulnerable because no locks are provided. Apparently the belief is that it is unlikely that a criminal will gain access through a window of a train since windows are high and the train is moving. However, criminals have gained access at times, when a train makes a stop at a train station.
Devices to lock sliding doors and windows in the open position come in a variety of designs. One such device attaches to the door and has a pin that fits a socket. However, this requires a modification of the door and window and is a permanent installation. Few, if any, doors and windows are provided with such locks, and it does not help a person in a temporary location such as a train or hotel. A rod, stick or shaft can sometimes be placed in the track of the window to prevent the window from opening, but such a device is inconvenient to keep and use. It certainly does not help a person who is at a temporary location.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a simple, easy to use device that can lock a sliding glass window and the like in a partially open position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient triangular-shaped device that can be fastened to a vertical surface to lock a sliding window.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device comprised of a resilient triangular device having a built-in suction cup for mounting the device on a flat window surface to intercept a sliding glass window to prevent its opening.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device having a built-in audible alarm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable window locking device having an audible alarm mounted on a surface, and including molded electric contacts that activate the alarm when attempts are made to force a sliding window or door open.